Most sport fishers can confirm that obtaining a quick weight and length measurement of a freshly caught fish, without being forced to put down the fishing rod, would be desirable.
A sport fisher may be in a location where putting down the fishing rod may present various problems, such as tall grass, or a steep, muddy riverbank where the rod might slide into the water. There is always a risk that the exposed fishing line on the rod may become entangled with objects on the ground.
A fishing rod with a built-in scale in the handle for weighing the fish, and numbered striations down the length of the rod itself so that it may be used as a measuring stick for the length, would satisfy this demand.
The rod may also feature a connection capability with the Internet via any one of several wireless data protocols, such as Bluetooth™, to facilitate the transfer of length and weight data to a computer or smartphone, and may also feature a port for the installation of a memory card.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for extending the use of a fishing rod with a measuring device.